Keith Gets Jumped
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Keith and Laurie get jumped. Keith jumps in and saves Laurie. But, in the fight he gets hurt and has to go to the hospital.
1. The Big Fight

* * *

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up. And I made a Keith tragedy story because I was thining about it and I just had to write it down and post it on here. So here it is Keith Gets Jumped. Hope you like it.

* * *

Summary: Keith and Laurie walk home one day. Two guys come up to him and Laurie and rob them. Keith fights back. But, he gets beat up and left for dead. 

A cool winter night came over San Pueblo as Keith and Laurie Partridge walked back home alone from a movie. "Remember the part where he fought off that ninja?", Laurie asked Keith. Keith nodded. Keith loved his little sister more than life itself. He'd do anything for her. "Drop down on your knees now.", a deep voice came from behind them and Keith felt a cold hard weapon in his back. Keith looked over at Laurie and saw another gun pointed at her head.

"Leave the girl alone.", Keith said as he got down on his knees. He felt hands go through his pockets and take out his wallet. He looked over at Laurie. The other gunman had his hand on the trigger and he cocked it. Laurie turned to Keith and began to cry. Keith's Big brother instincts kicked in. He got up fighting back. "Laurie, I want you to run.", Keith said as the two men began to beat him up.

"Think you're funny pretty boy, do you?", the first gunman asked kicking Keith in the stomach. Laurie just stood there watching her brother cough and get up. Laurie admired that about her brother. He was a fighter. Keith punched one in the eye. The other one came charging at him and punched him in the eye. Keith went down as they started getting more aggressive. They began kicking him and punching him.

"Leave him alone.", Laurie screamed as she ran up to her brother and chased them away from him. Keith lay there motionless. He coughed and Laurie ran up to him. "Keith. Keith, you're going to be okay. I'll call for help.", she said getting up. Keith grabbed ahold of her arm. "No. Laurie, don't leave me.", Keith said trying to get up. Laurie helped him up and sat him down at a payphone. She started crying as she saw her brother with a black eye holding back tears.

>>

The phone rang at the Partridge residence. Shirley answered it. "Hello?", Shirley said as she stopped the vacuum and heard Laurie's crying over the phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Laurie. What happened to Keith?", Shirley asked.

"We were being robbed and these two guys came up and told us to get on our knees. The one that had me cocked his gun and Keith tried to fight back but there were too many. And mom, he's hurt bad. And I'm scared.", Laurie said trying to fight back the tears that were now trying to escape from her eyes. Shirley gasped. She went to call Reuben. "Reuben!", Shirley said frantically over the phone.

"That was my ear. Now what?", the manager said into the phone. Shirley was crying and Reuben said, "He what?". Shirley said, "He got jumped trying to save Laurie and he's hurt. Laurie called me and she was worried about him.". Reuben sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll go get him to take him to the hospital.", Reuben said getting up and getting his coat on. "Oh. Thank you Reuben.", Shirley said as she sighed. She hung up and cried.

>>

Reuben showed up to the parking lot where Keith and Laurie were robbed in ten minutes' time. Laurie was holding his head cradling him like their mother did when they had a bad dream. Keith had a black eye and was bleeding and bruised. "Hey kid.", Reuben said to Laurie as she started to sing. "I'll take it from here. You go on home. Tell your mom I'll meet her at the hospital okay?", Reuben asked as he picked Keith up and carried him to the van where he laid him in the backseat.

Laurie climbed in. "Can you drop me off at the house?", Laurie asked as she closed the door. He smiled. "Sure I can.", he said as he drove off.

"Remember to tell your mother which hospital to meet me.", Reuben said as she nodded not looking at him. He smiled. "He'll be okay kid. Don't worry.", Reuben said as he closed the door and drove off. Keith whimpered in the back seat and Reuben whispered. "Hold on kid. Almost there.".

>>

Laurie ran inside. "Mom! Mom?", Laurie called throughout the house. Shirley came from out of the kitchen and wiped her hands. Shirley's eyes were still red from crying. "Laurie, your okay. How's Keith?", Shirley asked hugging her and smiling. Laurie pulled out of her mother's hug and said, "Reuben's taking him to the hospital. I'm sorry, mom. It's all my fault.", Laurie said as she began to cry.

Shirley shook her head looking at her daughter. "No. It's not your fault. Don't ever say that. Do you understand me, Laurie?", Shirley started crying again. Laurie nodded. Shirley smiled. "What hospital is he at?", Shirley asked as Tracy, Chris, and Danny came down. Tracy asked, "What's wrong with Keith?".

"Come on kids. We have to go to the hospital.", Shirley said as she grabbed their coats and walked out the door to the bus.

>>

Reuben sat with Keith keeping a constant eye on him to make sure he doesn't fall or he doesn't have a concussion. Keith whimpered with every move. "It's okay kid.", Reuben said.

Finally, "Keith Partridge?", a nurse called into the waiting room. Reuben wheeled a wheelchair up to the door and set Keith slowly in the seat. He left Keith in there as he waited for Shirley to show up.

* * *

I hope you like it. Show me some love and review me please.

* * *


	2. The Long Night

* * *

A/N: Here is the second chapter of Keith Gets Jumped. I might change the title. But, anyway, here it is. The second chapter.

* * *

Shirley showed up to the hospital in an hour and a half. Reuben fell asleep waiting for them.Shirley nudged him gently to wake him up. Reuben grunted and looked up. Shirley smiled and sat down beside him. "How is he?", she asked as Laurie, Tracy, Danny, and Chris sat down beside their mother. Reuben shook his head. "I don't know yet. But, he's bruised and bloody. Lucky that Laurie stopped them before they killed him.", Reuben said looking at Laurie. Laurie bowed her head. Shirley smiled. "Reuben, will you watch the kids?", Shirley asked getting up.

Reuben nodded. Shirley walked over to the front desk. "I'm looking for Keith Partridge.", she said looking at the receptionist. The receptionist smiled and looked at a file. "Keith Partridge. Yes, he is through the double doors and to your left.", she said pointing to the hall in front of her. Shirley smiled. "Can I go in and see him?", Shirley asked. The receptionist nodded. Shirley sighed and walked through the doors. She went left and there she saw him. Lying on the bed. Hooked up to an I.V. and bruised and bloody with a black eye.

She walked up to him. "Keith.", she whispered rubbing his cheek.

Keith lay there motionless. Shirley put her hand over her mouth and let a tear fall. She grabbed his hand and sniffled. Keith whimpered and winced in pain. "I know Keith. I know.", she said kissing his forehead and getting up from the bed. She took one last look at her son and walked out.

>> 

In the waiting room Laurie paced the floor. "Come on mom. Where are you?", she asked looking at the clock.

"Laurie stop pacing. Mom's probably on her way back.", Danny said as he sat with his younger brother. Laurie looked at Danny. "I can't help it. I'm worried about Keith.", Laurie said still pacing in front of the clock. Finally, Shirley walked into the waiting room and wiped her eyes. Shirley saw Laurie and sniffled. Laurie looked at her mother and asked, "How is he?". Shirley shook her head. "I don't know. He's still hooked up to an i.v. and he won't wake up.", Shirley said. Laurie hugged her mom and cried into her shirt. Shirley rubbed her daughter's back and shushed her.

Reuben walked up to Shirley and gripped her shoulders. "I'm taking the kids to get something to eat. You want me to bring you something back?", Reuben asked a now crying Shirley, who was still holding a crying Laurie. Shirley shook her head. "Would you mind taking Laurie too?", she asked drying her eyes. Reuben smiled. He took Laurie by the shoulder and steered her in the direction of the front door.

>> 

Shirley was asleep when Reuben walked in. "Shhh.", he said to the kids pointing at her. Laurie smiled and took her coat off and placed it over her mom. Shirley stirred. Laurie saw her eyes red from crying and she pushed the hair out of her eyes. Danny sat down and started to read a book. Tracy and Chris sat down and colored. Reuben sat down and sighed. Man, he was exhausted.

>> 

Shirley woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Laurie asleep in the chair beside her and Danny, Chris, and Tracy asleep in the 3 chairs next to Reuben. She smiled and got up.

>> 

She went down the hall and to Keith's room. She saw him tossing and turning. She knew he was uncomfortable. She just wished that there was something that she could do to help him ease the pain. Keith whimpered with every move. She sat down by him. "Shhhhhh.", she said running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. It helped a little bit because his head lolled to the side and he fell asleep. She smiled. She remembered when she did that whenever he had a nightmare. She gently kissed him and sat with him until she fell asleep.

>> 

Laurie woke up and looked around. She woke Reuben up. "Reuben. Wake up.", she said. Reuben woke with a start. "What?", he asked.

"Mom's gone.", she said. Reuben smiled. "She's probably back there with Keith. Don't worry she's okay.", he said as he fell asleep. Laurie thought 'He's right' and fell back asleep.

>> 

A nurse walked in to see a sleeping Shirley. She walked over to her and gently woke her. Shirley jerked awake. "Ma'am, I think you'd better go out into the waiting room.", the nurse said as Shirley nodded. "I guess your right.", she said getting up and kissing Keith one more time and leaving the room.

>> 

Laurie woke up to see her mom's smiling face. "Mom. How's Keith?", Laurie asked. Shirley sighed. "The nurse is checking his bandages now. We'll know soon. I just wish I could do something about the pain he's in.", Shirley said as she took a seat next to Reuben.

Tracy woke up. "Mommy. How's Keith?", she asked rubbing her eyes and climbing on top of Shirley's lap. Shirley smiled at her younger daughter. "I don't know yet. They're checking on him now.".

Tracy frowned at the way her mom had said the news. "I want him to be okay. Mommy, when will we be able to see him?", she asked her mom. Shirley started to cry at that. Her younger daughter cared more about Keith. "When the nurse comes out. But, we have to be careful.", Shirley said as she dried her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'm very lonely. Chapter 3 coming soon.

* * *


	3. Keith Comes Home

* * *

A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter of Keith Gets Jumped. Enjoy.

* * *

Shirley walked into the room. "Shhh.", she said to her other children as she tip-toed to the bed and sat down. Keith looked a lot better. He wasn't bleeding that bad, his eye had gone down on the swelling, and the bruises were healing. Laurie looked at her older brother. He moaned and woke up. "Mom? Where am I?", he said looking around. Shirley smiled. "Your in the hospital.", she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Laurie. She had tears in her eyes and he smiled. "Come here.", Keith said as he gave Laurie a hug. Laurie wiped her eyes and smiled. "Hey Keith.", she said tears now pouring down her face. Tracy stepped forward. Keith gave a smile at the things Tracy held in her hands. "Hey kiddo.", he said as she handed him a card and a flower. "Thank you Trace.", he said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bear hug.

Shirley cried at this. She sniffled and gave her older son a hug and a kiss on his bruised cheek. "I love you, mom.", he said quietly into her ear. Shirley tried to hide the fact that she was crying in her voice. "I love you too.", she said her voice now cracking. "And, if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll kill you.", she said making him smile. Reuben came in with a wheelchair. "You ready, kid?", he asked pushing it up to the side of the bed.

Keith nodded and lifted himself up and limped over to the wheelchair. "Easy Keith. Don't hurt yourself.", Shirley said as he eased himself into the chair. He winced as he sat down. "The doctor's gonna come in a minute with the pain pills. I'll go ahead and take him to the car.", Reuben said wheeling the chair down the hall into the elevator. Shirley watched her son go down the hall and around the corner and disappear.

>> 

"Home sweet home.", Shirley said as she pulled into the driveway of the Partridge residence and opened the doors. The 5 kids ran out. "Keith!", she called as she got out of the bus. Keith looked back. "Yeah mom?", he asked. She sighed. "How are you feeling?", she asked as Keith turned around. Keith shrugged. "Okay. Mom, stop worrying.", he said as he ran to the door and opened it. Shirley smiled at her son. "That's my Keith.", she whispered as she followed after her oldest into the house.

>> 

Keith was in the garage practicing with the other kids and Shirley. Shirley didn't like the idea of her oldest son working right after he came out of the hospital. But, he would oblige every time she told him to take a break. So she just sighed and kept working. "Alright. Take 5 everybody.", Keith called after they practiced the song "I Think I Love You". Shirley sighed. 'Finally', she thought.

Shirley went into the house and made Tracy, Chris, and Danny lunch. Laurie followed behind her mother and left Keith in the garage by himself. He tuned the guitar. He felt a rush of pain through his leg and up his neck. He made a crash and everybody ran out of the house to see what happened. "Keith?", Shirley asked from the doorway. She looked down and saw Keith whimpering and huddled up in the corner of the garage.

"Laurie, do me a favor and get me his pain pills.", Shirley said walking into the garage and sitting by Keith. Laurie ran inside.

"Keith, are you hurting?", Shirley asked rubbing his shoulder and Keith nodded and winced as she went to his back and rubbed it like she did when he was a baby. Laurie rushed in with the pills and water. Shirley took it and tried to get Keith to take it. Luckily, he took it without hesitation and drank the water. "Let's get him in the house and sit him down on the couch.", Shirley said as Laurie and her put Keith's arms over their shoulders and lifted him up.

Danny held open the door for his mother and Laurie.

Shirley and Laurie sat him on the couch and put pillows behind him and made him sit back on the couch to where his back was hitting the pillow. "The pill should kick in in an hour.", Shirley said still rubbing his back and fluffing pillows. Keith groaned in pain.

>> 

Shirley tucked him into bed. "Good night.", she whispered as she kissed his cheek and left the dark room.

>> 

Keith woke up the next morning. "Mmmm. Something smells good.", he said sniffing the air. He got up and walked downstairs limping every few steps. He entered the dining room and saw what filled the air. His mom had cooked breakfast and had set everything on the table. "Good morning.", he said cheerfully gripping the back of the chair and smiling. Shirley smiled. "Good morning.", she said as she cracked eggs and put them in the pan.

"Can I help?", he asked as he began to grip the chair tighter. Shirley noticed this. "Are you okay?", she asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just need to sit down for a bit.", he said now sitting in the chair and balling his hands in a fist over and over.

"Are you sure?", she asked as Keith cleared his throat. Keith nodded again. "Yeah. I'm good. Just a little stiff. Want me to go get the kids up?", he asked getting up from the table. Shirley nodded. Keith left and went upstairs to the kids' rooms and sent them downstairs.

He entered by himself limping and sat down by Laurie. Laurie looked at him. "Good morning Keith.", Laurie said as she put a plate of food in front of him. "Morning.", he muttered as he grabbed for the orange juice. He drank some of it and started on the food. Keith ate until he was full and went into the garage.


End file.
